A King's Burden
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: As three siblings compete for the throne, the endorsement of the King's advisor might be the most valuable asset. But is it worth the price? Izaya/Kida


**Hey guys! It's M!**

**So I found this old fic hiding in one of my notebooks. I must've written it months ago and not thought it was good enough to type up. But for lack of anything better to do, today in Econ I typed it up for kicks. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kida... I want Kida... Why I no have? *Cries***

* * *

"I trust you more than I trust my own children."

Toothy grin clearly in sight, the King's most trusted advisor bowed. "I am honored, my liege."

* * *

The King is dead. Long live the King.

That simple expression ran through the minds of everyone at the King's dining table as they ate in somber silence. His sickly coughs rang out in the quiet, making the court flinch at the reminder of his ill health. Soon there would be a new king. The only question was _who._

King Shiki had four children. Under usual circumstances, the eldest would take the throne. The trouble was, there was none. His first three children were triplets, emerging into the world within seconds of each other. No one alive remembered who had come first; the Queen's untimely death had insured that. So who was to be chosen?

The court eyed the three siblings with an appraising eye. Two boys and one girl. They were all incredibly close, especially the brothers, but one could easily see the tension between them now. Only their younger brother, Aoba, seemed oblivious to the atmosphere, leaning in to whisper in his favorite brother, Mikado's, ear.

At this, the only blonde in the family, Masaomi, tensed. His sister Anri laid a reassuring hand on his arm with a significant look. Now was not the time.

Each sibling had their own section of the court backing them, but everyone knew this wasn't a battle that could be won with numbers. This was all about who you had on your side. And only one crucial vote had yet to be cast.

Sitting on the King's right side was the most important man in all the land, the King's trusted advisor, Izaya Orihara.

He watched over the table with amused red eyes that made shivers run down the spine of everyone who caught his gaze. His dark hair and clothing should've made him blend in, but he drew eyes from across the room with his feline grace and lilting voice. He was the only one who could sway the King into naming his successor. But what the candidates would have to do to win his favor, no one knew.

Another hacking cough wrenched the air and Masaomi had had enough. "May I be excused, Father? I'm afraid I'm not feeling quite right tonight."

With a wave of his hand, Shiki dismissed his son, who exited with a bow. Red eyes trailed after the lean figure, expression inscrutable. Princess Anri noticed and clenched her hands in distress.

"Probably going to visit his fiance," Aoba muttered, trying to discredit the brother he'd always hated for monopolizing Mikado.

"Hush Aoba." King Shiki rose and the court hastened to imitate him. "I shall announce the name of my successor on the triplet's birthday a week from today." With that, he left, his loyal advisor following, but not before flashing a grin at the potential heirs.

"Come Anri," Mikado extended a hand to the short-haired girl. "We should have a word, the three of us."

The siblings made an elegant couple as they left the room, leaving Aoba pouting behind them.

As predicted, they found Masaomi with his head cradled in the lap of his loving fiance, Saki. Her fingers combed methodically through his hair as he sighed. "Do you have news?"

"He's making the announcement in a week." Anri eyed the other girl suspiciously. She trusted no one, except her brothers and perhaps her mentor, Head of the Guard, Celty Strulson. "This must end peacefully."

Masaomi's amber eyes fixed on his family. "The role of king is dangerous, brother, sister. With the upcoming war, I don't want either of you in danger. I'd rather take the burden-"

"That's how we all feel brother." Mikado sank into a plush armchair, blue eyes sad. "but one of us must take responsibility and it is out of our hands now. We must all swear to support whoever is chosen."

A soft smile flashed across the blonde's handsome face. "With the way we all love each other, that should not be a difficulty, I think. If either of you are chosen, I want to ease your burden as much as possible."

All this had been said, but the three knew this would not stop them from fighting as hard as possible to take the throne. They'd been set against each other and someone would end up feeling betrayed.

Saki's slender hands caressed her beloved's ear.

* * *

Each of the siblings had their own favorite haunts. Mikado holed up in the library, while Anri spent more time in the training yard. The members of court knew where they lurked and sometimes made a point of running into them. But no one knew where Masaomi spent his time, except for one man, who wasn't supposed to know at all.

The door to the attic storage swung open with a creak as Izaya crept in, observing the spirals of dust in the air and the antique furniture. He peered around an old bureau and spotted the blonde prince lounging on an old, yellow divan.

"Your highness." Masaomi startled at the silky voice and looked up to see gleaming ruby eyes. "What a surprise to see you here."

Warily, the prince sat up, never taking his eyes off the older man. "With all due respect, Lord Orihara, I doubt it is much of a surprise for you at all."

A mischievous smile lit the advisor's face. "You are sharp, my lord prince. I have something to discuss with you."

Still leery, Masaomi gestured to the chair opposite him. "By all means, sit. I'm sure anything that causes you to make your way up to the attic will interest me greatly."

Izaya did not sit, instead pacing the isolated clearing, feet making footprints in the dust. "I understand you are interested in being named your father's successor."

Heart beating ever faster, Masaomi nodded. "Very much so, yes."

A pale hand trailed over the back of the divan, creeping closer to the young prince's back. "I believe I might be able to sway his choice. If you wish to be king, I'm sure I can persuade your father that it is the right course of action."

"And?" Masaomi watched the other's every move. "What must I do to ensure your good word?"

Long fingers wrapped around a slightly tan chin. "You _are_ a bright one, aren't you? I knew I'd chosen well." Leaning down, Izaya smiled as he brought his face closer to Masaomi's. "You want my support? Then you must give yourself to me."

Flinching, Masaomi drew back. "I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning. What are you saying?"

"Sexually," Izaya drawled. "Let me have you, let me be the only one that has you, for the rest of your life and I will not only aid you in becoming king but advise you myself until I die."

"What?" It took everything he had to remain in place. "You're insane. I have fiance, you're a man, I-"

"Do you want your brother or sister to take the burden? Do you want to see them struggle to deal with the war, your shy sister and scholarly brother that don't know how to handle real life?" Moving around to the front of the divan, Izaya daringly ran his hand along the inside of the prince's thigh. Pale, Masaomi jerked away with a shiver, retreating to the furthest side of the couch. "Come, your highness. You know you are the best suited for the job. Why would you endanger your siblings?"

Masaomi made a small, desperate noise, but he was cornered and he knew it. He watched with wide eyes as the dark man leaned in to kiss him.

No matter how much he tried to squirm away, the older man had him trapped between the divan and his body. His hands had been speedily pinned above his head when he'd first tried to scratch his attacker. The movement of his lower body seemed to arouse Izaya more than distress him. After a minute, he gave in, going limp and letting himself be kissed.

Almost as soon as he surrendered, Izaya pulled back. "I'll give you some time to think on it. But I suggest you get back to me before the end of the week." With one last sadistic wink, the advisor was gone.

It took a few minutes for Masaomi to calm the trembling of his body. He could still feel the phantom hands kneading and stroking his skin in ways Saki never dared to. He felt humiliated, aroused, and resigned. Just as the man's body had trapped him into a kiss, now his words trapped his choices just as easily.

Over taken by a false sense of calm, Masaomi descended from his hide-out, walking almost robotically until he stood in front of Saki's door. Recognizing him, the guards bowed but he waved them off as he entered without announcing himself. She looked surprised, but a smile lit her face as she took him in. "Masaomi," she breathed, "I've been wanting to see you-"

"We're over," he cut her off. "I can't drag you into all this with me. I need to focus if I'm going to rule and with you..."

Tears pooled in her eyes and he fled before they could overflow.

He was in his room when his siblings sought him out later. Huddled under the covers, he tried his best to ignore their worried whispers. Mikado's hand ran soothingly over his back. "Masaomi. What is going on? Saki-"

"I can't." He shook his head frantically, tangling the strands in the sheets as he remembered that malicious grin set under ruby eyes. "I have to be king and with her, I just... I just can't!"

Anri wrapped her arms around him, blankets and all. "You're talking nonsense, brother. What happened to supporting each other? Saki will do that for you."

"But..." Masaomi peeked out from under his covers. Something held him back from telling them about Izaya's putrid deal. "I'll only be dragging her down. She deserves better than that, she-"

"Brother!" Laying a hand on his forehead, she wondered if he was ill. This hysteria was no natural of her smiling, world-wise brother. "She deserves to be with the one she loves. And in case you've forgotten, that is you. Do not deny her that. Her or yourself."

Mikado had remained quiet throughout all this, but now he spoke. "I don't know who has been talking ot you, but don't let them control your thoughts. Firstly, it is hardly a given that you will become king. Secondly, even if you did, queen's are rarely ever targeted by enemies. Thirdly, how you deal with duties and Saki is your decision. You do not have to neglect her or force her to suffer with you. If you only take a minute to think sense, you'll realize this too."

Although Mikado had no sense of his brother's true inner turmoil, the words still managed to ease Masaomi's soul. Sitting up, he ruffled his hair and smiled apologetically. "The stress must be getting to me. Forgive me."

"Don't be silly." Anri kissed his forehead, as easily charmed as ever by that open smile. "There is nothing to forgive."

They dragged him outside into the fresh air, racing about the gardens in a rare display of youthful spirits. From high above in the castle, the King watched over them, his faithful advisor by his side. "It is good to see them so cheerful, Izaya. I worry that my illness weighs heavily on them."

"As it would on any loyal son or daughter," Izaya crooned, eyes locked on the literal golden boy of the family. "And, of course, your decision next week is a great weight as well."

The King's narrow eyes were unexpectedly emotional. "They are all such good children. I'd hate to inflict this curse on any of them." Sighing, Shiki turned away. "You are my advisor. I trust you. Advise me."

"I cannot give a sure decision, my liege," Izaya answered slowly. "I have not enough information. But give me a day to observe them and I'm sure-"

"You know better, Izaya," the King chided, velvet rustling as he walked. "I'd expected you to do this already. You have the day."

A deep bow masked a conniving smile. "As you wish, my liege."

* * *

Cheered after a good romp with his siblings, Masaomi was whistling as he entered his chambers. Although Izaya's proposal still hung over his head, he was more and more determined to refuse. His father had his own mind. He could make decisions independent of his wily advisor. Masaomi was the best choice for the crown; he'd have to have faith that his father would see that. There was no reason for him to become Lord Orihara's plaything.

As soon as he entered his bedchamber, he stiffened. The scent permeating the room as not his. The curtains were closed. And the one candle in the room illuminated a figure on his bed that had no right to be there. "Hello Masaomi." In the shadows, all he could see were ruby eyes, white teeth, and darkness. "There's been a change of plans. Turns out I need your answer a little early."

All the despair and hopelessness he'd been feeling before came rushing back. "W-what?" Already his body was weak with defeat in the face of this man. "But..."

"Your father finds his decision too difficult to trust his own judgment with. He wishes me to advise him on the matter tomorrow morning." Izaya stretched, sprawled out on the prince's bed with the regality of a panther. "I hate to rush you, but his majesty's commands give me no other choice."

Fists clenched, jaw tensed, Masaomi could barely think rationally. "If I agree... you'll protect them? No harm will come to my brother and sister?"

"I can hardly promise _that_." Sitting up fluidly, the older man beckoned him closer. "But I can promise they'll never take the throne. I can promise to advise you well. And to never allow the details of our deal to be anything but secret, should you agree." During the speech, Masaomi had moved, as if in a trance, to stand in front of Izaya. Smirking, he reached up to run a hand over the prince's cheek. "Do you agree, my prince?"

Masaomi almost had to wonder if there was something in the air making his breath speed and heart flutter. With trembling lips, he forced out words. "Why? Why me? I don't understand you. Why do you want this from me?" There were plenty of men and women in the kingdom that would willingly bend over for Orihara. Why him?

A wide smile appeared just before hands clamped like steel on his hips and spun him around to face the full length mirror on the wall. The body snaked up behind him, forcing him to watch their bodies intertwine in the reflection. "I'm assuming you've seen this in the mirror before." A gesture to his face and form. "Do I need more of a reason?"

It was true that much of the court had commented on Masaomi's exceptional looks. But somehow he sensed that was not what drove the advisor's interest. "Yes," he answered and red eyes flew wide. "I think you do. Physical charm has never tempted you before. Why now?"

Izaya giggled with glee, arms tightening around the boy's waist. "Oh, my prince, you are a delight." Releasing him, the man spun about, laughing maniacally. "You do intrigue me, with your old time standards of loyalty and ruthlessness. You belong more to times of old clan wars than to royalty now. This conflict of standards and birth, this is what draws me to you. It makes you glorious to watch."

It was a stupid, stupid reason, and it made him sick to think about, but at least it was true. "I want to add something to our deal before I agree." He had fight in him still. If he was going to take this route, he would make sure at least one thing went his way. "You must promise me to always tell me the truth. You lie once, and our deal is null and void."

Glimmering eyes told him that his plan had been noticed, but Izaya bowed nonetheless. "As you wish, your highness." In a flash, their lips were inches apart. "A kiss to seal the deal?"

Resigned, Masaomi closed his eyes and let himself be devoured.

* * *

_A week later._

"And when I die, my son Masaomi will take the throne."

The court clapped. Izaya smiled.

In the midst of the night, Masaomi cried out as Izaya claimed his prize completely.

* * *

The King is dead. Long live the King.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
